Zero Tolerance
by Opening possibilities
Summary: Kurt has found refuge at Dalton academy and he knows that he has fallen in love with the one guy that helps him cope with everything, should he make a move? Will Blaine reciprocate his feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note****:**

**T****his is the first story I´ve ever posted online so I honestly hope you´ll like it. Please leave me suggestions and comments, as they can only help me on making better stories.**

Although Kurt hadn't been bullied at Dalton academy, he hadn't found what he was hoping for either. Or rather, not yet. Somehow Kurt didn't fit in, it seemed to be becoming a familiar feeling which obviously didn't please him, but he didn't regret his decision to transfer to Dalton either.

Even though he missed his old friends there was way he could ever return to Mckinley. As that would not only be unwise, it would be ethically unjust too as Carole and his father had given up so much to make the transfer possible. Kurt really missed his friends in New Directions but every time he thought of them, the thought of Karofski was never far off and he felt every time that he still had troubles not to panic right away…

Besides Dalton wasn't that bad. For instance Kurt really liked the blazers he wore as a member of Warblers and if he was honest with himself he had to admit that he looked even more often in the mirrors than he used to do at McKinley but hey, was he to blame that he looked good in a suit?

Although Kurt liked the outfit, it was, according to him, not the best perk of attending to an all-boys boarding school. The thing he liked the most was that there were so many boys around, which meant that there was always a handsome guy to look at and that had it's benefits. Yet it didn't do him any good during the exams though. Oh well, that's the price for the endless temptation surrounding him, not that he would ever give into it though, unless it would be that one special person of course…. Ever since he arrived at Dalton, Kurt had had these endless thoughts about…..

He was roughly brought back to reality as he realized he had smashed into something, or someone. And while he was thinking: I have to stop daydreaming all the time, it is not doing any reputation any good, he realized that he was gazing into the eyes of the one guy he had been thinking of…

"Sorry Blaine" he mumbled with his half-embarrassed smile. "well, it could have been worse, you're not the worst person to run into" Blaine said in his usual flirty way. Kurt couldn't help but blush as he reached out his hand to pull him upright again.

Kurt had once again realized that Blaine was not that bad a person to be in love with and he said to himself "he is a way better candidate than any other guy I've ever fallen in love with; he's sweet, polite, gentle, an amazing singer, handsome and lot's more but the real difference between this crush and all the others I have ever had is that this one has some chance of success as Blaine is actually gay.".

Yet Kurt was afraid to make the same mistake twice as his last crush hadn't been that a successful experience and he couldn't help remembering the despair he had caused Finn when he kept on trying to seduce him and he knew that causing Blaine to feel that way was the last thing he would ever want. Unlike Finn, Blaine seemed to like him in the same way Kurt liked him but Kurt wasn't completely sure. Which was ironic as he had one of the best gaydars in the world, he could see whether someone was gay or not from a mile away but there was one little flaw in this amazing gaydar…

He could only see whether someone was gay if he was totally unappealing to Kurt but as soon Kurt did like a guy his gut feeling seemed to let him down. That was why he never knew whether or not someone was actually interested in him but the thing he did know was that he had an impeccable fashion sense, so there were bound to be boys to like him right? Right?

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine asked, "you seem distracted, is there anything on your mind? You know you can tell me anything if you want right?" and while he said the last few words he put his arm around Kurt "Come, I'll buy you lunch" he said. Kurt felt his heart was beating faster and he felt an intense happiness spreading through his body, he knew that this feeling meant that he was blinded by love, again…..

Kurt started daydreaming again, he knew Blain would guide him somewhere anyway and no matter what, Blaine would be on his mind whether he was daydreaming or just walking with him. Blaine was in a very good mood and suddenly he started to sing, it was barely audible but loud enough for Kurt to hear. Within a few seconds he recognized the song Blaine was singing, but no, could it really be…..?

He was singing the song they had sang together during the Christmas holiday and Kurt couldn't help to think about that evening as he heard Blaine sing:

"this evening has been so very nice" and Kurt smiled, that was so right, they had nearly kissed that evening if it hadn't been for Mr. Shuester to turn up from out of the blue, Kurt regretted that he hadn't bent over just a bit more and he looked at Blaine's lips whilst he joined in without even knowing it "gosh, your lips look delicious" Blaine looked over with a smile on his face while he opened a door to a hallway Kurt had only been once before.

It was the hallway Blaine used as a shortcut to the Warblers practice when Kurt had been the best-dressed "spy" ever but apparently spies weren't supposed to look good, as his disguise had been blown within mere minutes. This time was different though, the hallway had been empty but apparently Blaine wasn't planning on going to pass through the door at the other end, he stopped half way, looked at Kurt and said: "you were right, your lips do look delicious", he bent over and Kurt could feel his warm breath on his skin…..

They were about to kiss, just half a second more and

Peep peep peep peep, "damn it, stupid alarm", he had all dreamt it, again….


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for the subscriptions, it means a lot to me… As I said before feel free to leave me any comments, you'd be doing me a favour with that…**

Chapter two

Kurt switched of the alarm and stood up, he had to do so if he'd ever wanted to be finished before breakfast at 7.30. He heard a loud sigh from the other boy in the room and his roommate looked up and said: "do you really have to wake up this early? It's 5.30 am…", Kurt answered: "I know, but I couldn't do my moisture routine yesterday so I have to do it now". The other boy seemed to accept the answer and tried to get another hour of sleep. Kurt got into the bathroom and he wasn't pleased when he saw that Wes, his roommate, hadn't cleaned up his mess after he had used the bathroom. There was a towel in one end of the room and his clothing in the other end. Kurt sighed, couldn't he ever get a roommate that did know how to keep his room neat and clean? Speaking of which, that was one of the things he didn't miss of McKinley, having to share a room with Finn, at first that had seemed a brilliant idea but the result was that his once so clean and neat room had ever been messier than Kurt could ever had imagined and although Wes wasn't that organized either, he was a neat freak compared to Finn.

Kurt took a shower and went back into the room to get his blouse which he had ironed himself, he couldn't understand why such an expensive school didn't have a dry cleaning service for it's students. He put his clothes on and carefully tied his tie, then he looked at the mirror, perfect as always. He combed his hair and then began his well deserved moisture routine, he had just started with the first step of his routine when his impatient roommate began knocking on the bathroom door mumbling something like: "I don't want to disturb your oh so important routine but you've been occupying the bathroom for over an hour and I'd really like to use it too you know…..". Kurt sighed and thought to himself, they're not as bad as Karofsky and the other jocks at McKinley but the straight boys, such as my roommate, are far less civilised than Blaine. Don't they understand the importance of good skin care? Kurt opened up the door and Wes rushed in mumbling "finally", he sure did have a morning temper.

Kurt walked out the door and he went to the cafeteria to get breakfast even though he knew it wouldn't be served yet. He did so because he knew Blaine was always early and he really liked seeing the boy before breakfast, as even the mere sight of him brightened his day. Strangely though Blaine wasn't there yet and Kurt felt a little disappointed. He wanted to check just once more before heading back to his room. Blaine had sneaked up behind him and he whispered in Kurt's ear: "I had the feeling I was being followed, so I wanted to find out who the stalker was…."

Kurt knew that he shouldn't be excited by this but he sure was excited that he felt Blaine being so close to him, of hearing his voice in his ear, of knowing that if he'd turn his head, he'd be able to kiss him. The moment was spoiled when Wes walked in on them saying: "you know there are bedrooms in this school right? The hallway is not your love nest…."

The only thing that kept Kurt from bashing Wes' head in was that was a felony that would lead to prison sentence and he knew that he wouldn't be able to see Blaine in prison, so bashing his head in was no real option. Blaine seemed to be just as disappointed, but he invited Kurt to join him at his table. As always Blaine was a real gentleman, he opened the door for Kurt, pulled out his chair for him and went to get Kurt the breakfast he desired.

Kurt was really fond of this side of Blaine, he liked to be taken care off, he had always been forced to do everything on his own and he was so happy that Blaine made him feel less isolated and alone by both doing this and for being willing to help him in any possible way. The longer Kurt was with him, the more happy and secure he felt.

That was why Kurt had a hard time leaving for classes, he really didn't want to leave Blaine's side. The lessons were as they always were, boring but the one thing he did look forward to was the Warblers practice at 3 o'clock. It wasn't in any way like the repetitions of New Directions, but despite the fact that he had even less solos than at McKinley's the opportunity to hear Blaine sing made it much more interesting. When he heard the tenor sing, he felt his heart aching for more, he felt like his sorrows and insecurities slowly evaporate and he had no words for the intense feelings he felt when Blaine was looking at him, especially when he sang love songs. As always Blaine was doing the solo and unlike the rest of the group Kurt had no objections to that, he just wondered what song Blaine would be singing. Kurt felt his heart beating faster and faster when Blaine began to sing

_When you feel all alone_

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart_

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you_

_It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold_

_When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore_

Kurt couldn't think of anything at all at that moment, the song described his feelings perfectly, he did feel alone and it was hard to find the way out again. He felt he was facing a Sophie's choice; he wondered whether or not he had to go for Blaine, it could either lead to a crash, which would brake his fragile heart or a burning flame. He wondered how Blaine always seemed to know how he felt. Kurt felt his phone buzzing, it was a text message, from Wes it said: "courage is what you need boy". Was Kurt that bad at hiding his feelings? He couldn't think about that for long as Blaine started with the chorus of the song…

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

_You're not alone_

Kurt looked up and found that Blaine was standing right in front of him singing "you're not alone"

He knew at that moment that their connection was growing stronger but Kurt knew that if Blaine would turn him down he would be the one to fall apart and since he no longer had 'Cedes around there was no other than himself to break his fall and that thought frightened him.

Blaine was still staring at him and although Kurt had been oh so nervous he did want to use the situation, so after a quick thought of the last edition of Vogue to get his head together again he was about to ask Blaine out but the other boy was just a bit quicker as he asked: "Kurt would you like to have diner together?" Of course Kurt was pleased with that idea, in fact he was so excited that he had lost his ability to speak and that didn't often happen to him… How could he, the diva, lose his ability to speak? He just wished it wasn't going to happen more often. Kurt realised that he hadn't answered Blaine's question yet and the usually not at all insecure boy seemed to be getting nervous, that was a good sign wasn't it? Kurt didn't want to find out though as he quickly nodded, Blaine seemed relieved and he put his arm around Kurt..

"so, where do you want to go?" Kurt asked "that's a secret my friend" Blaine answered and together they walked out of the practice room heading down the marble spiral stairs. These stairs had always fascinated Kurt, they were not only beautifully crafted, it had some emotional value too as this had been the place where he had first met Blaine. It was almost 5 pm and Kurt knew that it would be getting dark soon. Blaine sat down on the stairs and while he did that, Kurt saw the last few sunbeams coming trough the dome and they spread a colourful glow over Blaine's lovely skin. It felt like his true colours were shining through and Kurt knew his thoughts were wondering off, but he let them because he knew he was in love...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**I'm really curious what you guys think of this chapter and the story as a whole so please leave me some comments, thanks in advance **

Chapter three

Even though Kurt was thinking of a world that could only be found somewhere over the rainbow, where he and Blaine were the power couple within Dalton, where he could kiss him whenever he wanted and where he never felt alone, he was easily brought back to reality by Blaine. Blaine whispered in his ear, "I really love sunsets, they're so romantic."

The mere sound of his voice was enough to bring Kurt back to reality. Blaine said, "I don't want to rush you, especially since you looked really cute but if we want to get to the restaurant in time we should leave now."

They stood up and walked, hand in hand, to Blaine's car. Kurt thought if there's a heaven somewhere then this is how he'd want to feel there, as he felt happier than he had ever been. Yet he felt really nervous. It was a combination of feelings he had never felt together. Was that what true love really felt like?

Blaine walked to Kurt's side of the car and opened the door for him. Blaine was such a gentleman and Kurt's face began to glow. He couldn't help it, Blaine was so cute when he was so chivalrous. As soon as Blaine started the engine the surround system turned on and Blaine inserted a CD. Kurt recognized the song immediately:

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need _

_anything_

_Or anyone _

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me _

_And just forget the world?_

It was one of Kurt's favourite songs, despite the fact that it was no Broadway song and that it was the only song Snow Patrol had ever made that was actually any good. Kurt listened carefully and then noticed that this wasn't the standard version. It was a piano version both played and sung by Blaine… Kurt felt even more in love with Blaine as Blaine sang the final part;

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was _

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

Blaine joined in on the last chorus

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me _

_And just forget the world?_

Kurt was smiling as he touched Blaine's hand and he said: "you know I'll always be there for you right?" They were waiting for the traffic light and Blaine bent over to Kurt. Was he really going to kiss him? Kurt was ecstatic, was his dream becoming reality? Kurt bent towards Blaine. The magic was lost when an impatient driver behind them began honking his horn. Blaine focussed on the road again. Kurt thought, if there's a god out there he sure doesn't like me or he has an odd sense of humour.

Blaine parked the car in front of the Bel Lago Waterfront Bistro. Kurt had never been there, and he was amazed when the waiter guided them to their table. They're table was right next to the panoramic windows, and the view was truly breathtaking. Of course Blaine was real chivalrous again as he pulled out the chair for Kurt. Kurt was delighted; Blaine has such an impeccable romantic style. Blaine had prearranged their meals so Kurt was anxiously waiting for the dishes to arrive, yet he was so nervous that he wasn't really hungry. They were classical Italian dishes but they tasted better than Kurt could ever have imagined. This was probably thanks to the fact that everything was better when he was with Blaine. For once Kurt had nothing to worry about, and he could only feel happiness and love. The world seemed to be such a better place, and Kurt felt like time had come to a standstill.

Yet everything comes to an end and so did this date, Blaine insisted that he would pay the bill, and Kurt allowed him to do so as he didn't want to spoil their night. They walked out of the restaurant together. The temperature had dropped dramatically and it had begun to snow. Kurt was wearing a very fashionable but not very warm jacket and Blaine immediately realised that Kurt might needed some warmth. He stood next to Kurt and gave him a warm hug, "This was a lovely evening Kurt," he said as he hugged Kurt, Kurt could smell Blaine's perfume, the scent of his hair and the warmth of his skin. Kurt didn't notice the cold weather anymore, is that what Celine meant with "the power of love"?

Once again Kurt felt the need to kiss Blaine and yet again they were interrupted, this time by an old man. The man shouted, "You're both a disgrace to this country, sinners you are. Your love is satanic!" Kurt wasn't ashamed of his sexuality but having these kinds of insults weren't doing his self-esteem any good. Although he was proud of himself they made him insecure and Blaine noticed that immediately. He spoke up to the old man as he said, "Sir, no human can live the life of a saint but I'd rather live the life of a sinner and be happy than to live up to the expectations of society and die unhappy and alone and with all respect I'm asking you what's a life without happiness and love? We shouldn't judge each other but we should support each other. Isn't that what religion was meant for in the first place?" The old man didn't seem to know an answer and left. Kurt was impressed by Blaine's speech. He was such a multitalented boy. Kurt didn't want to go back to Dalton yet but they had no choice if they wanted to be in time for the evening curfew so Blaine opened the car door for Kurt again and they drove of into the night…

**Authors note:**

**The song was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and the restaurant does exist, check it out ;) **

**There's a picture of the breathtaking view in the slideshow on the homepage of the restaurant….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note **

**Sorry for the radio silence I've written another chapter but that didn't seem to fit in yet so I had to write some chapters in between the old and the new one. I really like getting these messages from you guys so please keep sending me some feedback, it helps ****. **

Chapter four

While Kurt and Blaine drove back to Dalton Kurt had the feeling that this had been the best date ever! Blaine had not only been the perfect gentleman, he had also been more than willing to speak up in order to protect him, wasn't that sweet of him? Blaine seemed to have enjoyed the date as well and while Kurt thought of that the surround system switched on automatically. Unlike the songs on the way to the restaurant this one seemed to be all about friendship instead of love, which was what had Kurt thinking; did I misinterpret this evening? Kurt's insecurities returned, perhaps Blaine wanted them to be just friends…..

_When you're down and troubled_

_and you need a helping hand _

_and nothing, oh nothing is going right,_

_close your eyes and think of me_

_and soon I will be there_

_to brighten up even your darkest night._

After all, Blaine seemed to have everything planned up to the smallest detail so Kurt wasn't sure what to think as he heard the chorus of the song:

_You just call out my name _

_and you know wherever I am,_

_I come running to see you again_

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you got to do is call_

_And I'll be there_

_You've got a friend_

At least he could say that it sounded like his relationship with Blaine at the status quo, as he knew he could always count on him and Blaine would do about anything for him but this song wasn't at all the love song Kurt would have liked to hear. It wasn't a terrible song but it wasn't really good either, what had seemed so close seemed to be long gone again, Kurt was sure he would never get to be with Blaine and he felt like crying. How was he ever supposed to be happy if he could only fall in love with people who were out of his reach?

Blaine could feel the atmosphere was changing rapidly but there was little he could do about it. Perhaps it had nothing to do with him and although he knew he might have been a better friend to Kurt if he would address the matter but he knew that despite the fact that it would be well meant, it could lead to disaster. Blaine tried to get a conversation up and it worked, Kurt brightened up a bit, he felt good about that, perhaps it really had nothing to do with him.

It was getting late and they nearly ran out of time, it was about two more miles and they had a mere two minutes left to get home and into bed in order to be in time for the evening curfew. Yet like a true gentleman Blaine helped Kurt out of the car, no matter what would happen spending time with Kurt was worth way more than not getting a warning.

Kurt had really wanted to kiss Blaine back at the restaurant but at the moment he was just confused, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. They walked to the entrance of the dorms and hugged each other, that seemed so much safer to Kurt, he wouldn't spoil his chances with that, or so he thought.

Before heading inside Kurt looked back and said: "_you've really been grand_" Blaine had a big grin on his face while his mind wondered off to the last time Kurt had sung that line….. Kurt was pleased with his first date but he felt sorry for the fact that they still hadn't kissed, was it ever going to happen he wondered.

He didn't have much time to think about that as Wes quickly made his way towards him. He was looking enthusiastic as he said: "so, how was your date?". Kurt needed a second to process what had just happened, was Wes really interested in these things? He had ruined his kissing opportunities on more than one occasion so it was quite hard for Kurt to process. This was a bit strange but it couldn't hurt him in any way, so he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

Kurt sat down on the bed and Wes quickly joined him. Wes could see that Kurt seemed to be sceptic so he said: "I know that I might have stopped you from kissing Blaine but I didn't intend to." "it's just something I have to get used to, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to be happy and I like the both of you so please tell me what happened…"

Kurt was a bit moved by this and he felt reassured, what a tremendous difference in attitude, if someone at McKinley had issues with two boys being together they would bully them all of the time but the boys at Dalton were so much more sensitive. Kurt smiled to Wes and said "Okay, I'll tell you". Wes' face lit up and he began asking: "Where did he take you?" and "How was it like?" Kurt really liked the enthusiasm, perhaps they would finally truly get along after this. Kurt began talking; "Well, he took me to the Bel Lago Waterfront Bistro and he had reserved a table next to the window", Wes sighed and said with a sheepish grin: "I wish I had come up with that when I had a date, that's just so romantic". Kurt laughed and thought yes it was… Perhaps Blaine was into him but Wes interrupted that with another question: "So, what did you order?" "Well, Blaine had pre-ordered the meal so it would be a total surprise" Wes smiled "That's typically Blaine, he plans everything up to the tiniest detail, did he knew what you liked?" Kurt thought of that for a moment before he answered: "amazingly, yes he had picked three courses and I loved every course, each one better than the last, but the thing I liked the most was that he was with me" Kurt had a red blush on his face while he said that last phrase. He didn't mean to be that frank but it just came out, Wes seemed amused by Kurt's embarrassed expression, he put his arm around Kurt and sang:

_Don't worry about a thing_

'_cause every little thing is gonna be all right_

Kurt giggled, I didn't know that a Warbler could be a Bob Marley fan. Wes smiled and said: "I'm not but it just seemed to fit the situation"Kurt laughed and asked: "Shall I tell you a secret?". Wes looked hopeful and nodded so Kurt said: "I've always thought that I could use another of Marley's songs if my father wouldn't accept my sexuality" Wes laughed out loud and they were having a good time.

When Wes had stopped laughing he said: "Sorry Kurt for being such a jerk to you, I never truly gave you a chance" Kurt laughed and said: "_Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing is gonna be all right_". Wes sighed and said: "Thanks Kurt, let me know if I can help you with anything.." "I will" Kurt answered. Wes looked at Kurt and said: "I know that you have been through a lot and that it's hard to confide in someone but if you ever feel like it please feel free to talk about anything you want with me, I'll be there" "thanks Wes" Kurt answered, "Is there anything you would like to know before we get some sleep?"

"Well, I was wondering Kurt, could you tell me something about you're past? I could tell you some things about Blaine's in exchange…" Kurt's face was glowing, the thought of getting to know more of Blaine was very tempting but he had to do his daily routines so he answered: "I'd love to but would you mind talking about that in the bathroom? I have to do my moisture routine before we get to sleep you know….." Wes laughed at him and said: "You're unbelievable, but I can see why some people love you so much, you're absolutely adorable just the way you are"

As they walked into the bathroom Kurt realised how much his life had changed in the last month. Even though Wes wasn't gay nor his boyfriend it did feel different than his friends from McKinley simply because he was a male friend that would listen to him. Wes would never mean as much to him as Blaine did but it was nice to have some more friends to confide in. Even though he had had a good time during Glee practice and Glee trips at McKinley and the fact that he missed his old friends, he knew that he became stronger every day and he finally felt some of the things he had hoped for to find at Dalton. He knew that he wouldn't be bullied, he knew he had some friends to rely on and he knew that he'd manage to be liked and accepted by most Warblers. He would fit in for once and that was something he had to learn for himself. As time went by Kurt shared more of his past than he had done with any other than Blaine and he could see that Wes was a better person than he first expected him to be. He might not be the cleanest roommate around but he had a good heart and that was way more important…

**Author's note **

**Did you get my Bob Marley joke? You're awesome if you did, please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note **

**Sorry guys for the long wait, I hope I've still got some readers left….. I have written a chapter but it just didn't fit in yet so I had to write a few chapters in between the posted story and the written chapter. That proved to be a hell of a job so I was facing a major writers block. Apart from that I had a few finals I had to study for and I've spent a lot of time with family but…. I finally had some inspiration today so here it is, I proudly present chapter five, enjoy…..**

Chapter five

Kurt was a boy of schedules and routines, but he knew this wasn't going to be a standard day from the moment he had switched off his alarm. Unlike a normal morning he was having serious troubles with not falling asleep again. So when he finally managed to get into the bathroom he wasn't sure whether he wanted to turn on the lights. He knew that he needed a decent amount of sleep to have a healthy glow on his face and well, he hadn't slept that much last night so even without the lights on he could see that he had rings around his eyes and that he probably had bags under his eyes as well. He felt like crying as this wasn't exactly making his task any easier….

He switched on the lights and could immediately see that he wouldn't be able to conceal all the damage that this night had caused so he knew he had to hurry. He took an extra long shower whilst treating the bags under his eyes with his "emergency roller", silently thanking Mercedes for giving it to him. He felt that it began to work and when he had finished his shower the bags had reduced tremendously. The next thing to worry about was his facial routine and he was startled when someone stepped into the bathroom. "Sorry, the door was unlocked so I thought I could enter, do you mind?" Wes asked, "No, not at all I just didn't expect you to enter yet". Wes looked at him and said: "Man, now I understand why you're always sticking to your routines, you look terrible" "Well thanks, you don't look that good either" Kurt answered sarcastically. "You know it's really early right?" Kurt asked "Well yes" Wes answered "but I was wondering whether you could show me how to conceal at least some of the damage this lack of sleep has caused, I'd like to ask someone out you know and I'll never pull that of whilst looking like a zombie" Kurt grinned "Well, that does depends on your standards but sure, I'll help you out"

He had never thought that he would ever find a straight guy that would allow Kurt to put him through all the steps of his extended facial routine, so he had always thought that having a straight guy PLEADING him to do the facial routine would happen on the day that pigs can fly. Well, apparently this big long shot became reality and as he felt like the chances of having Blaine as his boyfriend was just as small a chance this slightly encouraged him.

Wes had never thought that he would ever understand a thing of Kurt's routines but as he laid back in the chair while Kurt was tenderly rubbing his face with the tenth facial cream he realised that he was actually enjoying it. Kurt was really careful and he really tried not to make the situation any more awkward for him than it already was and Wes appreciated that so he felt that he should do something in return. So when Kurt stopped for a moment he spoke up and said: "Kurt I really want to thank you but…." Kurt seemed to be getting nervous, did he really think that he had done something wrong? Wes continued "I feel like I should do something in return, so perhaps I could help you on how to seduce Blaine more effectively…" Kurt's face lit up and he seemed really enthusiastic as he said: "yes, I'd like that".

Wes smiled, this boy was so easy to please and he had to admit that even though he had never liked any of Blaine's crushes he could totally see why he liked Kurt so much, he had such an adorable smile that it could, without a doubt, make even the toughest jock think about becoming gay just to be with him and whilst not knowing how deadly accurate his thought was he continued: "Well Blaine really loves Valentine's day and it means a lot to him, but he has never had a Valentine…" "Blaine's always the one who isn't dancing on the Dalton's Valentine's Ball and he always seems a bit down when he's sitting there all by himself, so perhaps you could kill two birds with one stone, having a date for the ball and acquiring yourself a boyfriend. After all, he did say you'd be his Valentine before…..". Kurt was smiling from ear to ear as he hugged Wes he said: "Thanks that sounds great, any more tips?" Wes grinned, how could he possibly say no to that boy? "all right one more but that's all you're going to get today okay?" he answered, Kurt was eagerly nodding his head "Blaine is really insecure sometimes and he's a sucker for love songs so just sing him one and he'll melt instantly, you'll see, then ask him, I'm sure he'll say yes"

"I know just the song, Wes could you do me a favour?" "that depends of what it is" Wes answered. "could you please let me do a solo during the Warblers practice?, I need some background singers and I want to keep it from Blaine so he'll be surprised, I'd do anything for that, please…." Wes sighed heavily "Well, Blaine does deserves something good and if you'll return me the favour sometime I'll do it". Kurt nodded, they both dressed up and went to the practice room. Wes said: "I'll be helping you but I must know what song you've had in mind, it´s just to see if there's any chance we can sing it a capella, we don't have any instruments you know…" Kurt smiled and said "oh this can be done", he told Wes which number he was planning to do and his face lit up. "Kurt that's an amazing choice I think we can totally do this, you've totally blended in our group now". He grabbed his phone and he called David and a few other Warblers for an emergency practice before school, it was only 6.15 so most of them weren't really happy with it but they all came after a while.

Kurt was standing in the middle of the group and the others formed half a circle around him, they started to sing and it sounded amazing, after the two hour practice Kurt was convinced they would nail the song this afternoon. Kurt was slightly disappointed that he couldn't sing it to Blaine yet, he would have to wait 'till practice which was at the end of the day.

Kurt hurried to his first class and about half way he bumped into Blaine who looked worried. "There you are, I was beginning to worry and wondered whether something was wrong when I didn't see you at breakfast this morning, you're always early so I thought there might be something wrong, are you okay Kurt?" "I'm fine thank you, I just had a fashion emergency" Kurt answered "how can you have a fashion emergency when you're wearing a uniform?" Blaine asked. Kurt blushed, he was a real bad liar, Blaine was looking straight at him and said: "you don't have to lie to me Kurt, I understand if you don't want to share everything with me" Blaine looked really hurt though, so Kurt felt guilty "I just don't want to talk about it right now, I'll explain later, I promise. I'm starving, do you think there's some food left?" Blaine seemed to be cheered up a bit and he said: "I half expected you had skipped breakfast so I made you some" he handed Kurt a carefully wrapped set of sandwiches Kurt began to blush "Thanks, that's so nice of you Blaine" he hugged him tight, "come we need to hurry, classes are about to start.".

Blaine was holding him by the hand as they ran through the school, Kurt had just a few classes together with Blaine, Blaine wasn't in the same year after all but they had French together which wasn't that strange since Kurt was practically a native speaker.

Kurt really liked that class, simply because there was no need to pay attention, he'd pass the test hands down anyway which meant that he could look at and speak with Blaine during the entire lesson.

Time went by real slowly this time though, Kurt couldn't wait for the beginning of the Warblers practice but the hard part was not to show it to Blaine, he didn't want him to find out before the Warblers practice had even started. It had to be a surprise but Kurt was really bad at hiding and lying so he was even slightly relieved that he had the last few classes without Blaine. Kurt felt like he was facing a final countdown, just one more hour he thought to himself. The final bell rang and Kurt hurried to Blaine's class, there was no harm in copying Blaine's last attempt to be romantic right? So he waited for Blaine to step out of the classroom and he took him by the hand as he said: "Hey Blaine, we've got to hurry we're running late for Warblers practice follow me I know a shortcut" Blaine was blushing as he said "I feel like I'm having a déjà-vu". Kurt opened the double doors and he walked to the middle of the room, he was still holding Blaine's hand. All of the Warblers had already taken their positions and had eagerly been waiting for the two of them to arrive, Kurt said: "Just wait and listen please" He stepped in front of the group and he nodded to Wes who was, just like David, smiling from ear to ear, the choir began to sing and Blaine was totally stunned when Kurt took the solo

_I've been roaming around _

_I was looking down at all I see _

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers undercover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you _

Kurt kept staring straight into those hazel-brown eyes, he stepped forward and took Blaine's hands in his

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I'm ready__, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Now  
_

_I'm ready__, I'm ready, I'm ready,  
Now_

Blaine was still a bit stunned but Kurt could see his eyes twinkle, he took a deep breath and sang the last line

_Someone like you_

He kneeled in front of Blaine and asked: "Blaine, will you be my Valentine?"

A few seconds went buy but it felt like a lifetime to Kurt, Blaine looked down began to smile his disarming smile, Blaine bended over placing his forehead tenderly against Kurt's and said: "of course I'll be your Valentine". Kurt couldn't stop looking at Blaine's lips and the feeling seemed to be mutual Kurt leaned in…. They were both startled when they heard a loud cough "You're not alone here, you know that right?" said one of the Warblers "Yeah, you're really cute together but I'm not up for a kissathon right now". Both Kurt and Blaine had a deep red blush on their cheeks as they turned towards the other guys in the room. Wes looked at them and said: "I must admit though that this was awfully charming, perhaps we could use this at regionals"

Kurt smiled but he didn't hear any of the things the Warblers said, it was probably really nice but he really didn't care. There was just one thought that kept rushing through his head; Blaine said yes, he's my Valentine…. He had a Valentine, he felt amazing because he had to be the luckiest boy in the world. He, Kurt Hummel, had managed to get the best possible Valentine ever! Kurt felt he was going to daydream again but he didn't care, he was sitting next to Blaine and he held his hand in his, he leant onto his shoulder and he looked up at Blaine, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was. Blaine turned his head and said "would you like to go shopping with me? I need some clothes to wear at the ball and I thought perhaps would you like to buy them with me…."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically "I know just the place" he said and even though practice wasn't over yet Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt along with him out of the practice room leaving the rest of the Warblers behind as they walked down the stairs. David yelled: "hey, come back you two we weren't finished yet!" Wes tapped him on the shoulder and said: "let them go, give them a break will you? They can both use a little romance and besides, I think we all do, so lets call this a day and take an example out of Kurt, let's get us some dates for the ball" and for once a tradition was broken, as the Warblers walked out of the practice room after a session of just over 20 minutes.

**Let me know what you think, thanks in advance **

**I was inspired by the cover of entertainment weekly (gay teens on tv) and an a capella version of Use Somebody by the Clemson Tigeroars ****and a version by Willamette University's premiere male A Capella group Headband (check it out on youtube) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

**Several outfits will be described in this chapter, I've added some links at the end. I hope you guys will enjoy it and thanks in advance for the reviews **

Chapter six

Kurt was really excited when he sat in his car with Blaine, they were going to shop together! He had always said that every moment of life is a moment for fashion but he had never figured that he would ever be choosing the outfit for his Valentine. There wasn't much time to linger on that though as Kurt knew that it wasn't a good idea not to focus on the road so he let go of his thoughts for a moment. Kurt did notice though that Blaine was awfully quiet so at the next red light Kurt looked to his right, staring into the eyes of the most beautiful boy in the world. He smiled as Blaine said: "That's what I was waiting for…" Kurt blushed and smiled, Blaine continued: "So, where are we going?" "We are going to shop in Lima" Kurt answered "I get a major discount in all of the stores there you know" Blaine laughed and said: "I should have known"

Blaine felt a bit funny as the trip was over way sooner than he had expected. Kurt had been asking him a few questions on which brands he liked and he had honestly answered that he mostly bought his clothes online or during holidays. Kurt seemed shocked and said: "I'll show you that actual shopping is way better than an online shop". It wasn't that Blaine didn't like to shop but shopping isn't that fun to do on your own and even though he had friends at Dalton none of them would have liked to go shopping with him. Blaine was a very picky shopper and he had the feeling that this was going to be a long but good day as he knew that Kurt wouldn't give in that easy either. He was really curious what outfit Kurt was going to buy for him, would he buy him a nice blazer? Blaine loved blazers, they look classy but they can be really comfy or perhaps a nice v-neck sweater with a white dress shirt underneath perhaps? Only time could tell. Kurt had switched on the radio and was singing along, Blaine really loved to hear Kurt sing, he was just so talented and it kept on surprising him. Kurt sang defying gravity and he even hit a high F, that note was way beyond his reach. Blaine wondered whether they would meet any of Kurt's friends, Blaine didn't hope so, not because he wouldn't like to meet them but because he was really looking forward to have Kurt all focussed on him and maybe there would be a chance to actually kiss today.

Kurt pulled into the parking lot with a big smile on his face, apparently Kurt was just as excited as Blaine. He took Blaine's hand into his and walked to a very stylish boutique. The girl behind the counter began to smile from ear to ear when she made her way to Kurt "Ooh, did you managed to find yourself the best-looking boyfriend ever Kurt?" she asked "he's not my boyfriend….." there was a short pause and Blaine could swear that he heard a barely audible "yet", or was that just wishful thinking, before Kurt continued "but he IS my valentine" "you deserve it" she answered before getting back to business "So, what are you two stunning boys looking for?" Kurt's face lit up, Blaine made a mental note to make some more compliments on Kurt's appearance because that smile was really, really cute. "We're looking for something to wear on our first Ball, so it has to be classy but I don't want it to be standard" "well, then you should take these suits" she said and she came back with two amazingly looking suits and a pair of Dior zip vests she said: "this one's on me, but you're not going to tell me you're not buying something else too right?"

Blaine's attention was drawn to a red V-neck sweater decorated with a few white lines, he combined it with a white shirt and a skinny jeans "what do you think of this Kurt?" he asked, Kurt looked at him and didn't answer immediately "you're friend looks really hot in that outfit" said the girl behind the counter Blaine saw that Kurt had a deep red blush on his cheeks, outfit approved he thought to himself. He put on his original outfit again and put the outfit he had jus picked on the counter he had a quick look at a price tag $200 dollars for the sweater, this is going to be expensive he thought and he felt he was getting paler, he hadn't expected to spend that much.

The girl behind the counter said: "don't worry Kurt's gets a 50% discount, he's our best costumer". Kurt bought some things for Blaine, a few pairs of skinny jeans, an Alexander McQueen sweater and some Alexander McQueen stretch shirts and Blaine had to admit that it all fitted and looked really nice but he knew this was going to be real expensive even though the stretch shirts were on sale and the regular price was now a hundred dollars each (instead of 200 dollars each). He was really surprised when Kurt added a few V-neck sweaters and some blazers, that pleased Blaine a lot, apparently Kurt does like my clothing style he thought and he was relieved for that.

They were standing at the counter and both girls behind the counter were busy scanning the articles and putting them into shopping bags, it took them over 5 minutes. Blaine was really happy that Kurt had the discount because even though most things were on sale and Kurt had a 50% discount they still had to pay $ 950 dollars. He had wanted to pay for all of it but Kurt wouldn't allow it, Kurt said that he hadn't expected to get the suits for free and that he didn't want Blaine to pay for everything so Kurt paid $ 500, which was according to Kurt what he had expected to spend on his suit anyway. Blaine had another look at the suits, they were amazing but he would never have bought them if they wouldn't have gotten them for free, they were over a thousand dollars each, Kurt must have been a really good costumer to get two of these for free he thought.

They sat down for a drink and they talked about their upcoming ball when Kurt suddenly asked "Blaine, have you ever been on a date?" Blaine looked up and though about that for a second before he answered: "yes, but the guy was a total freak" tell me all about it Kurt said enthusiastically, Blaine sighed "Please, Blaine I'd love to hear the story" Kurt pleaded, he looked very sweetly at Blaine and Blaine had a hard time not to blush, man how am I to say no when he looks so sweet? he thought. So after another loud sigh Blaine began telling the story; "I had just turned fifteen and I had just transferred to Dalton, I was desperately looking for a boyfriend, mainly because I felt really alone and misunderstood , so when this boy started flirting with me I thought let's give it a shot. The thing was though that I wasn't attracted to him, but I thought perhaps I'll be in time." "what happened next?" Kurt asked "I agreed to have a date at a swimming pool, I did that mainly because I didn't want to be alone with him just yet and I thought I can casually get to know him in a supervised situation in a swimming pool. So we met at the bus stop, we had to take make a trip of something over an hour to get there and he tried on grabbing my hand. I didn't like that at all because even though the date hadn't started yet I had already started to regret my decision to even think about having a date with him. He kept on trying to kiss me and I just didn't want to, I wanted to wait for someone special to come around but I wasn't that lucky. He kept on misinterpreting my feelings as he kept on saying "you're so happy aren't you?" and I felt really uncomfortable." "That's awful, why didn't you go back home then?" Kurt asked "Mainly because I thought that I might just had to get used to dating, that it always feels a bit odd, but you proved me wrong" he said whilst looking at Kurt "I'm really enjoying myself when I'm hanging out with you" Kurt blushed. Blaine was happy with that because he felt reluctant to tell the rest of the story.

Kurt was still curious though so he asked the inevitable question "What happened after you arrived?" "I hoped he would be any better in the swimming pool but that proved to be wishful thinking and on the way back he stole my first kiss" "what? How did he do that?" Kurt asked "he pinned me against the wall when I wasn't expecting it and he forced me into a kiss, I pushed him away after the initial shock which caused a tube of lube to fall out of his coat, I felt scared and I ran away to never see him again" Blaine answered

Kurt reacted just as Blaine expected him to, he turned really pale and looked at Blaine with a shocked expression: "So that's why you knew exactly what I felt like when Karofsky had kissed me, I'm sorry you had to go through that as well" "Come here Kurt" Blaine said and he hugged him really tight "Don't worry about it, it happened a long time ago" they both laughed out loud when they heard a few girls say: "Why do all hot men have to be gay?" Kurt thought to himself apparently I'm not the only one to think he's really attractive but unlike a few months ago the fact that he was a guy improved his chances with this boy, a big grin spread across his face, was that a blush on Blaine's face?

Blaine really loved to get these responses, if only a certain boy could do that more often…..

He leaned in on Kurt subconsciously, Kurt leaned in as well when he heard a girl say: "Kurt, is that you?" Kurt turned his head to see who said that, Blaine felt really frustrated, just as he expected, an old friend of Kurt's screwing up his chances to kiss again, what had he done to deserve that much bad luck? Kurt smiled and ran towards a small girl with black hair dressed in an awful sweater with a big owl on it they hugged and Kurt dragged her to the table "Blaine, this is Rachel" so this is the infamous Rachel he thought before politely shaking her hand and saying "it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you" "likewise" Rachel answered. "So, what are you guys doing in Lima?" she asked, Kurt had a smile from ear to ear as he said: "I was buying some clothes for my valentine" Rachel smiled at him and hugged him "Kurt, I'm so happy for you, you've found yourself a very attractive valentine, are you sure he's gay 'cause if he isn't…" Blaine grinned "Sorry Rachel" he said, "don't get your hopes up, I'm most definitely gay" she shrugged "too bad" she said "you're a lucky man Kurt" Kurt was having a discussion with Rachel about the New Directions and Blaine felt slightly left out. Some shops were closing down which showed that it was getting late so Blaine asked: "Shall we get something to eat Kurt?" much to his discomfort Kurt asked Rachel to join them, luckily she rejected his proposal "I have to get going, my dads are preparing a special three course menu today so I can't, see you soon Kurt and it was nice to meet you Blaine"

They had dinner at Breadstix and as always Blaine was getting a lot of female attention, there was only one solution for that, to be chivalrous to Kurt and really flirty. So he flirted with him during the entire meal, causing him to blush almost permanently. Blaine loved that as Kurt was really cute when he blushed. The women seemed to be disappointed but that Blaine didn't mind that at all, he was interested in men, more specifically in a certain countertenor, a countertenor that also proved to be his Valentine and if it were up to Blaine, he'd be his boyfriend as well, if only he'd be given half the chance….

It had to be very special, Kurt deserved that so Blaine didn't ask him to be his boyfriend yet even though there was nothing that he would rather do….

**Author's note **

**Blaine's outfit: **

**Zip vest **/actors/chris-colfer/and/clothing/dior-homme-fall-2009-zip-vest#medium-1194037

**Kurt wore a stretch shirt in the Laryngitis**** episode (when he's on stage and his father listens in. **.com/mcq-mcq-harness-woven-2058

**The suit is the one that Chris Colfer wore to the Golden Globes**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**

**This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written, I really liked writing it and another one's on the way but there's a catch (you'll find it at the end of this chapter), have Fun ;) I haven't checked this chapter yet but I wanted it uploaded before the airing of episode 2x12 and I'm too tired to check it now, I'll check and replace it if necessary tomorrow, **

Chapter seven

After their trip home Kurt and Blaine had watched a movie in Blaine's room, they had cuddled quite a bit as they were watching the movie "50 first dates". Kurt had been really tired and had curled up against Blaine who felt ecstatic. They were sitting on the couch in his room, their hands entwined, their heads touching, he had one arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him closer and he heard Kurt say: "Thanks Blaine, I really liked our time together today". As the credits came to an end Blaine realised that he would be fine with having to have fifty first dates if that would mean he'd have a relationship with Kurt. He felt guilty that he had never shown Kurt that he'd be willing to do anything to please him. What could he possibly do for Kurt? He looked back on the day and suddenly he knew just what to do…..

Blaine didn't want to wake Kurt up and thanks to the fact that every room was made for two students he didn't have to. He carefully untwined their fingers, placed one arm under Kurt's knees and the other one under his neck and lifted him up. Blaine had a hard time not to laugh as he thought if someone saw me do this they'd think we're just married, I'm carrying Kurt like I'd carry my spouse over the doorstep. He walked the few steps to the unused bed and he put Kurt down carefully, he took his spare blankets out of his closet and he tucked him in. Blaine knew that Kurt had forgotten his routine and that it was a true necessity to Kurt so Blaine put a bit of night cream on the tips of his fingers and he carefully spread it over Kurt's face, Kurt didn't wake up, Blaine leaned down, kissed him on the forehead and whispered "goodnight Kurt". Blaine turned the TV off, brushed his teeth, set his alarm and silently slipped into his bed and just before he fell asleep he looked to the left, he saw Kurt all curled up and he realised right at that moment that he'd do anything to see just that image every day….

When Kurt woke up the next morning he was slightly startled, this wasn't his bed, this wasn't even his room and he began to panic but then he looked to his right and he saw Blaine, still soundly asleep. He felt reassured again and he realised that he must have fallen asleep when he was curled up against Blaine, instead of waking him up Blaine had made sure he'd sleep well and the tube of night cream on his night stand indicated that Blaine had taken care of his skin care as well, Blaine was, without a doubt, truly the most chivalrous person on earth. Kurt took all his belongings, scribbled a quick thanks on a note which he placed on Blaine's nightstand and he was about to leave when he realised there was just one more thing to do….

He turned around, walked to the bed and …..

Folded the blanket, a good guest cleans up after himself. As Kurt passed Blaine's bed he bent down over Blaine and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, that was something he had wanted to do for a long time. Kurt walked to the door, opened it quietly and left. He quickly made his way to his own room, searched for his key and unlocked the door. Kurt tried to enter quietly but it was to no use, as soon as Kurt stepped into the room two arms dragged him onto a chair which stood next to the door. "Have you tried to make Blaine pregnant my young roommate?" "No, Wes I haven't and you do know guys can't get pregnant don't you? That's one of the perks of being gay" Kurt joked "too bad" Wes sighed "I thought for sure that I was going to get the room for myself now…" "Why would you want that?" Kurt asked "You never know when you're going to need some privacy and well, my lover doesn't have a room for herself" Wes answered "Spare me the details" Kurt said with a disgusted face.

Wes laughed and said: "I will, if you tell me all that happened on your date yesterday, you owe me at least that much, I did cover for you after all" "For a straight guy, you are really into gossiping, you're sure you're not gay right?" "I've got a girlfriend remember?" "So did I last year but that doesn't mean a thing" the expression on Wes' face was hilarious

"You had a girlfriend? You're joking right?" Kurt laughed "yes I did but you're going to have to wait for that story if you still want to know all about yesterday, so what's it going to be?" "Tell me all about yesterday" Wes said and time went by as Kurt answered all Wes' questions. They were becoming real close friends and strangely enough Wes reminded Kurt of Mercedes, he had always thought that he would never find a girl like her again but apparently he did find a guy like her, man these two ought to meet, perhaps that would lead to a second wedding to plan Kurt thought.

The alarm went off and Blaine switched it off. He looked to his left and he was startled, Kurt wasn't there, to be frank Blaine couldn't see any sign that Kurt had ever been there at all, please tell me this was not a dream he thought. He stood up and walked into the bathroom or at least that was what he had intended to do but he stopped half way and let out a relieved sigh when he saw the neatly folded sheets next to the bed, Kurt had been there, he could tell because there was no way he could ever have folded those sheets, the neatness of the folding was far beyond the reach of his 'technique' as there wasn't a single wrinkle visible. A smile spread across his face, Kurt should totally rearrange his closet sometimes, it would surely save him a lot of ironing.

Blaine realised that he needed to arrange a lot of things in order to make his plan work, first off I should call David he thought, Blaine changed his mind, looking him up in person would be much more efficient 'cause with his luck David would either be very pissed or wouldn't even hear his phone buzzing. Blaine made his way to David's room, he knocked on the door until a very sleepy and cranky David opened up "You know it's 5 am right?" he said clearly pissed "Yes I know, I'm sorry but this is urgent" Blaine answered "I need a favour, cover for me, I need to go somewhere tell the teachers that I felt sick this morning and that I went to my parents to recover" "but…. why?" David asked "Don't make this any harder, you do want to sleep right? Just do it for me okay?" "Okay" David answered. "Thanks, I owe you one" Blaine said he went back to his room, took a quick shower, dressed up and grabbed his car keys, he was going to need them and as Kurt was still talking with Wes Blaine drove off, hoping that he wouldn't get caught, but even if he would it would be worth it…

Kurt was slightly disappointed that he didn't see Blaine at breakfast but there was no need to worry right? He was all caught up in a conversation with Wes after all, perhaps Blaine had passed them and he just hadn't noticed. Wes excused himself and Kurt got up, the bell was about to ring anyway he thought so he made his way to the classroom.

When he was sure Kurt wouldn't be able to see him he took his phone out and read the text message one last time before calling Blaine. "What was the text for?" Wes asked "I need you to do me a favour" Blaine said "What is it? Do I need to ask Kurt to be your boyfriend? Come on, man up will you? I'm not going to do that" "no, it's nothing like that" Blaine said "then what is it?" "You're the one organizing everything about the Valentine's Ball right?" Blaine asked "Yes" "Well, can I help you on the planning and prepping, I've got a few ideas, It would mean the world to me" "I can always use a bit of help, sure be my guest" "Thanks, you won't regret it" Blaine said. I wonder what that was all about Wes thought, had Blaine been drinking or something? Why on earth would he beg to do what's probably the dullest thing in the world? Oh, who cares he thought, I'll be the last one to complain about it and with that thought Wes returned to the table, gathered his stuff and made hurried to his class.

It was 4 pm and Kurt still hadn't seen Blaine yet, now he was beginning to worry, could something be wrong? He ran into Wes and as Wes was Blaine's classmate he asked: "Have you seen Blaine today?" Wes thought for a second and said "No, I haven't" and he wanted to continue but Kurt had already turned away. Kurt hurried to Blaine's room and knocked but there was no response, he was really beginning to worry right now. He took his phone out and dialled him, Blaine heard his phone buzzing and looked at the caller-ID not sure whether to answer or not, after a while he answered the phone "Where are you Blaine?" Kurt asked "I haven't seen you today, you aren't sick are you?" "No, I had some family obligations to attend to but the Dalton rules are real strict so I asked David to cover for me, I'll be back in an hour. Listen Kurt, I'm sorry but I have to go, I'll see you soon" Blaine sighed he really hated to lie to Kurt but he'd make up for it later. Overall, his day had been productive and he had managed to get most of the things done there was just one more thing to do, well there'd be enough time to worry about that tomorrow he thought.

Warblers practice was really dull without Blaine, Kurt really missed him so he was really excited when the double doors flew open and Blaine hurried inside mumbling so kind of excuse. Kurt quickly walked to Blaine and said "I'm glad to see you, how did it go?" and unlike what Blaine expected there was no need to lie so he answered with a genuine smile: "better than I could have hoped for" Wes made an announcement about him and Blaine organizing the Valentine's Ball this year, too bad I didn't know everyone could sign up for that, I'm filled with good ideas Kurt thought. After practice Blaine said something about having to plan something about the Ball with Wes, too bad, I'd really loved to have another movie-night Kurt thought. So Kurt took an extra long shower, an extended facial routine and went to bed early, slightly disappointed that he couldn't cuddle up with Blaine.

Kurt woke up extremely early and he was so worked up because of the fact that he would go to his first Ball that evening that he couldn't fall asleep anymore so much to the discomfort of his roommate Kurt decided to get up but even after a three showers, two facial routines and over an hour spent on his hair it was still way to early for breakfast to be served. Wes wasn't pleased at all when Kurt had decided to get up as it had only been 3.30 at that time and unlike normally Kurt was so stressed out that he made a lot of noise which meant that Wes couldn't sleep either. On the one hand he understood why Kurt was so stressed but unlike him he had had a very long argument with Blaine last night which he lost, those two things together caused him to be very grumpy so he was about to be really nasty to Kurt when the pale boy came to him. "You know I haven't been able to sleep that much, I've had a very long argument with Blaine last night you know" Wes said clearly irritated "I'm terribly sorry Wes" he said, "I've never been to a prom before so I'm really worried that I'll screw up" "could you tell me what a Ball is like?" Wes stared at the boy for a moment and the anger he had just felt had completely disappeared and was replaced by pity, the boy was over 16 years old and had never even been to a prom, that's heartbreaking isn't it? So instead of screaming abuse at him for being so loud he talked about proms, about the music, the locations and about the King and Queen couples competition and even though he had been grumpy Kurt made him laugh when he stated: "If Blaine and I would be chosen as King and Queen, I'd totally be the Queen" "I never even doubted about that my friend" he said and as the conversation continued time went by, hours passed and before they knew it they had to get some breakfast.

Before long Kurt spotted Blaine and he sat down next to him, Blaine was drinking a Latte "Good morning Blaine, have you slept well? I've heard you had a long argument with Wes last night" Blaine turned pale and choked on his coffee "are you all right? Kurt asked "Yes, I'm fine" "what was the argument about?" Kurt asked and Blaine had a hard time not to show his relief, he had thought that Kurt had found out, that would have been a pity, but luckily he hadn't .

Blaine changed the subject as quick as he could with a quick "he didn't want any decorations and I just didn't think that would be wise" Kurt nodded and said: "I totally agree with you" and Blaine felt guilty for yet another lie.

The rest of the day went by fairly normal, they attended to classes and had dinner. Yet after that the school turned into chaos as everyone dressed up for the Ball. It took Kurt two hours to get ready, which was a tremendous achievement considered the fact that everything had to be perfect. He heard someone knock on the door and even though he knew everything was perfect he peeked yet again in the mirror. He opened the door and felt breathless, wow Blaine really looked stunning he said: "Blaine, you look fantastic" "and You would turn an entire football team gay with one wink in this outfit" Blaine answered Kurt smiled "Shall we?" Blaine asked and they walked arm in arm down the stairs. The Ball was hosted in Dalton academy's Ballroom, which was normally off-limits for the students.

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes when they entered the ballroom; it was a very largo room with a beautiful marble floor. He could see beautifully decorated pillars and arches and a gigantic glass dome towering over the centre of the room. In the far end of the room he saw a very appealing grand piano and much to Kurt's liking it was in use. So the music was live, that was slightly better than he had expected. At the entrance they were given a glass of champagne and several caterers walked around the room with food and drinks. There was a beautiful. This was way classier than any party Kurt had ever been to. There weren't many people yet but Kurt wasn't at all pleased with what the few others that had already entered were wearing, didn't they know that you were supposed to dress up for a Ball? Kurt could tell that the most people liked their outfits by the many flirty looks they received, apparently they weren't the only gay couple at the ball and that felt good, 'cause for once Kurt wasn't an outcast. "Wasn't the Ball supposed to start at 8 pm?" Kurt asked "yes, but most people tend to be a bit later; most guys have to get there dates elsewhere you know…." "True" Kurt answered.

Wes entered the room and Kurt sighed in relief because Wes had unlike the other Warblers, dressed up for the Ball, he wore a rather nicely fitting Armani suit, and his date looked stunning too, she wore a very expensive dress and some expensive jewellery, Kurt could tell because he had recognized the outfit, it was a masterpiece by Monique l'Huillier. Blaine saw what Kurt was looking at and said: "Wes' family is very influential and has more money than most other families with kids at Dalton, Wes likes to show it off as you can see, it's not one of his good traits".

A lot of people entered in the next half hour and Kurt was beginning to really enjoy himself, the songs were very sweet, mostly slow love songs or classical waltzes allowing him to slow-dance with Blaine. It felt really good being that close to him, they swayed slowly on the beat when Blaine was asked to come forward, he was smiling from ear to ear so Kurt knew that he must have had something planned but he couldn't tell what it was. He listened carefully as Blaine began talking: "As you all know, Dalton has a lot of traditions, one of these traditions is the live music at Balls, normally this means that a small orchestra comes to Dalton to entertain us all. Yet traditions ought to be updated every once in a while. As you all know I was in charge of the music this year and unlike previous occasions I did manage to have a partner this year so I've arranged the following band in his honour ….. the New Directions

Kurt was stunned as he saw his friends walking up the stage, this was really cool. So that was what Blaine had been hiding, it was a nice surprise, Kurt had to give him that. Blaine walked back to Kurt and asked "do you like it?"

"Of course I do", they sang a few Michael Buble songs, among which sway with me

_When Marimba Rhythms start to play_

_Dance with me, make me sway_

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

_Hold me close, sway me more_

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

_When we dance you have a way with me_

_Stay with me, sway with me_

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

_Only you have the magic technique_

_When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

_Long before it begins_

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_You know how_

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Kurt leaned in, he was going to kiss Blaine, the song was over and just a moment later Wes came forward with an announcement, causing the both of them to look at him: "Ladies and gentlemen I have here in my hand the names of the King and Queen couple of the 2011 Valentine's day Ball. Normally this means that we get both a boy and a girl yet that isn't the case this year as the winners of the 2011 "King and Queen couple election" are Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, we'll let you guys decide for yourselves who's to become the Queen. Could you come forward please?" Everyone in the room cheered for the two of them and Kurt was ecstatic, who would have expected for him to ever win a King and Queen couple election? The minor drawback, that he had to be the queen, didn't matter he just felt proud to be himself.

The New directions began singing

_I'm thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young, and wild and for real_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that roll before_

_But that's over now_

_You get me coming back for more_

_'__Coz baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I've found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

This song described exactly how Kurt felt, he sure was in heaven; he had nice clothes on, his hair looked nice, there wasn't any homophobe around, he was dancing with a stunningly attractive boy who was his Valentine and would perhaps become his boyfriend and all of his friends were right there to witness it, if that wasn't heaven then what is?

_Oh, once in life we find someone_

_Who will turn you're world around_

_Pick you up when you're feeling down_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I can say_

_But just hold me now_

_And our love will life away_

There was one thing he wanted Blaine to say, but he probably wasn't…

_'__Coz baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I've found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to run_

_For love to come along_

_Now my dreams have coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I've found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

Kurt leaned in to be startled by a flash, he heard a loud: "you impatient moron that was too early, they weren't kissing yet" Kurt felt slightly embarrassed but he wanted to try again

_Ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh_

_We're in heaven_

The music stopped and Blaine pulled away before Kurt could kiss him.

Wes announced the party to be over and he called Blaine to help him clean up, Kurt was slightly disappointed. He was happy that he could talk with the New Directions though and they seemed genuinely happy too. They gave him a group-hug as soon as they could. They asked them about Blaine and he felt that he blushed a deep red blush, they all seemed so happy for him, he was pleased that none of them seemed mad with him but he was really curious who had convinced them to come over so he asked: "It's so cool that you're here, but who how did you even know about this Ball?" "Blaine came to McKinley yesterday and he practically begged us to come and sing" "He's really cool Kurt" Finn said, "Have you asked him to be your boyfriend yet?" "I haven't but I might give that a try if you'll excuse me….."

Kurt walked up to Blaine and asked him: "Blaine I'd like to thank you, would you like to go to the movies, if we hurry we can be just in time for the last one of the evening" "which one is it?" Blaine asked Kurt thought to himself why would I care, I just want to be alone with you and kiss you but he said: "there's supposed to be a new romantic comedy" "I really love watching romantic movies, yes I'd love to come with you" and as they sneaked out of the room leaving both a stressed out Wes and the gossiping New Directions,…..

**The dress is either ****.com/images/lullier%**** or ****.com/images/lhuillier%**** I can't choose **

**I hope you liked it, please give me some feedback guys and I'll promise to upload another chapter today, isn't that a good deal?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Blaine had driven slightly slower than the speed limit on their way back to Dalton and Kurt liked that as it meant that it would take just a while longer for the inevitable to happen. The movie had been really bad but as always the mere presence of Blaine changed everything, Kurt was actually glad it was a bad movie because the cheesiness of the movie had lead to a lot of cuddling with Blaine. The responses from the people who saw that weren't all pleasant and some were just plain homophobic. The couple next to them for example kept on mumbling something about sins but Kurt wasn't bothered by it at all, why would he? The man had no right to judge, he was making out with a girl half his age, perhaps he should put his money where his mouth was before telling others what to do Kurt thought. Despite these peoples and the bad movie Kurt had had an amazing evening but he knew that everything came to an end and so did this evening. They had arrived at Dalton. Blaine helped Kurt out of the car and they walked up to Kurt´s dorm together. The door behind them was opened and Wes looked at them and said: "I don't want to spoil the party but the both of you should go to bed." Kurt stepped inside and looked over his shoulder for one last time before closing the door behind him. He had known right away that he had screwed up by not kissing Blaine that night, it had been just the right occasion but why couldn't he just kiss him?

Kurt went to bed immediately and as he fell asleep he thought of Blaine, he did really seem to be his knight in shining armour. He thought of their first moment together as he fell asleep

As Kurt woke up he knew he had to get some answers, he was scared of what could happen but he really had no real choice. Yet he knew that he didn't had the strength nor the courage to do it right away so he walked to the piano in his favourite studying lounge. The lounge reminded him of his duet with Blaine.

Kurt had been so distracted that he hadn't noticed that Blaine was following him. Kurt sat down and he felt he was about to cry when he started the first chords, he tried to get his head together and he began to sing with a shaky voice:

_If roses are meant to be red _

_And violets to be blue_

_Then why isn't my heart meant for you?_

_My hands longing to touch you_

_But I can barely breathe_

_Starry eyes that make me melt _

_right in front of me _

_Lost in this world _

_I even get lost in this song_

_And when the lights go down that is where I'll be found_

Blaine had heard Kurt singing and he felt his heart breaking, was Kurt really feeling that bad or did he really like him that much, could it be?

He sang along on the second part

_This music__'s irresistible _

_Your voice makes my skin crawl_

_Innocent and pure_

_I guess you heard it all before_

Kurt began to regain control over his voice in the last part

_Mister inaccessible, _

_will this ever change?_

_One thing that remains the same_

_You're still a picture in a frame _

Unlike what Blaine expected Kurt had stopped singing, so he didn't finish the song. That wasn't in any way like Kurt and therefore he couldn't have known what was about to happen. Blaine sang the final chorus

_Lost in this world_

_Oh I get lost in your eyes _

_And when the lights go down…._

_Am I the only one? _

Blaine realised that it was no use denying it now, Kurt had heard him that was for sure so he walked up to the piano. He didn't know what Kurt would do but one thing was certain he didn't want to deny it anymore. He was going to ask it to Kurt and it didn't matter what he would say, Blaine knew that this was all he could do now. Kurt stood up and walked to Blaine who was looking at him with the starry eyes he had just sung about. On the one hand Kurt felt like crying but on the other hand he was ecstatic, did Blaine really mean what he just sang? Blaine could see that Kurt wasn't sure what to think yet but he had noticed that Kurt seemed to love it when he sang so he sang another song just to make sure Kurt would get the message.

_It's a little bit funny__, this feeling inside _

_I'm not one of those, who can easily hide _

_I know it's not much _

_But it's the best I can do_

_My gift is this song_

_This one's for you_

he knew he wouldn't manage to live without him, he took his hand in his, looked him straight in the eye and continued:

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is _

_While you're in the world _

It took all the strength he had not to fall apart, Kurt looked lost, still unconvinced of his intentions, he really wasn't good in expressing his emotions in a normal conversation, it was so much easier to just sing about it but he had to. He had a lot of explanation to give so he would have to face the through, he had to man up and he would do it for Kurt.

"Kurt I've never told you my story and I think I should" Blaine said. "I've always known that I'm gay and when I had to go to high school I expected the kids to be mature enough to deal with homosexuality so I expected that I could be myself, I expected that I could finally stop keeping up appearances and that I could be myself. On the first day I fell in love with a boy and I was sure that this boy was gay so I tried to become friends with him. We talked a lot and the more time we spent together the stronger my love became. We sang together, we hung out together and we looked after each other, within a short time we became best friends. I used to feel alone before I met him so I really liked having a friend to rely on. After a while I had convinced myself that the boy was feeling the same way as I did, so I decided I would ask him to be my boyfriend."

Kurt had no idea what to think or say, he just couldn't see the relevance of the story, why was Blaine telling him this? Was Blaine telling him that he was still in love with another boy? No, that would be odd Kurt thought, if he would be in love he would have told me and Wes and David would surely have mentioned him right? So Kurt just took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was to come, was Blaine really going to turn him down?

"I went to the jeweller and I bought a silver medallion with two compartments, in one of them I placed a small picture of myself and in the other I placed a piece of paper that read: "everything means nothing if I aint got you". I bought it because it felt to me as if that medallion was a piece of me and that I could be with him wherever he would go as long as he would wear it. In our family we had the tradition that the youngest son receives an ancient ring box from his father which he should use on proposals and he should pass it on to his son once he got married. I placed the necklaces with the medallion in the ring box and I wore it with me every day, waiting for an opportunity to give it to him. Then, one day we were all alone, we were talking and I asked him about love and he said something like "It's really complicated' I thought that those words were the confirmation that he was gay. I took a deep breath, took one of his hands in mine, kneeled, took the ring box out of my pocket and asked: "Chris would you be my boyfriend?". I remember that he looked down, that he took a real deep breath, looked right at me and said: "I thought I could trust you, that you wanted to be my friend, that you really wanted to be there for me but all you really wanted was to get in my pants! You're nothing but a fag Blaine, what did you expect me to say? Yes Blaine sure, let's make out? You know that I don't have many friends, they all stick around because they want something from me and apparently so do you….." I tried to convince him that I did want to be there for him but he wouldn't believe me, it just pissed him off and he screamed: "Blaine I don't want to see you ever again! You should have known better, I hope God will help you find the light" and then he stormed out.

"Things weren't the same after that, he had told some others and the word quickly spread through the school and before long everyone knew I that I'm gay, which lead to endless bullying. I really regretted what I had done, it had not only forced me out of the closet but I had also lost my best friend when I needed him the most. I had no friends and was bullied and made fun of on a daily basis. The bullying became worse by the second. I went to see the faculty staff but they merely gave a warning, leading to even worse bullying. Everyone saw it but no one intervened not even the faculty staff."

"I often visited my grandparents, they accepted me for who I am and they listened to the stories and helped me cope with everything. Then one day I was beat up and I was all black and blue, my grandmother became furious at the school and she told me convinced me into going to Dalton."

"Here I felt safe and even though it took me a while to get some friends I ironically felt less isolated and alone. I decided for myself that I would never fall in love with a friend again, it was just not worth it." Kurt felt pity for Blaine, he had obviously been through a lot

"And that worked, I found myself some friends and didn't feel the need for a relationship for over a year". Kurt realised that Blaine had emphasized the "over a year" part, why did Blaine emphasize that? Kurt couldn't help it and asked: "What happened after that year?" Blaine smiled and continued: "there was a new kid at Dalton, he seemed lost and I helped him. We had a lot in common and he was in need of a friend so I decided to become his mentor and to guide him through his troubles." So there was another boy Kurt thought "The problems this boy was facing were getting worse and the more I tried to help him the stronger our bond became. He became a boarding student here at Dalton and became my best friend in no time. His friendship was different than all the other friendships and it was very dear to me. Yet my love grew stronger too so I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice so I waited for the other boy to make a move." Kurt didn't know what to think anymore, he just wanted to get to his bedroom and cry, Blaine was in love with another guy, that sucked but the worst part was that he had to listen to him praising this boy, couldn't he just praise him instead? He felt angry and betrayed, why did Blaine have to be so flirty if he didn't even like him? Kurt just couldn't take it any more and said angrily: "What does this have to do with me? Why would I care about this mister Perfect?" Blaine smiled and that just made everything worse, the boy really had some guts. "You should hear this because the boy I talked about…. is you" "I've fallen in love with you but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to make the same mistake twice because I don't think I can do without you" Blaine looked really nervous and said "Kurt please don't walk out of my life"

Kurt looked at him and the anger that had been clearly visible just moments earlier seemed to have disappeared, Blaine gazed into Kurt's beautiful eyes and even though he seemed happier Blaine knew that Kurt had loads of questions that Blaine had left unanswered. Blaine sat down on the piano bench, right next to Kurt and said: "I've never been good at expressing my feelings through speech, may I?" he pointed at the piano. Kurt nodded so Blaine started playing and then started singing:

_When the rain's blowing in your face _

_And the whole world is on your case _

_I could offer you a warm embrace _

_To make you feel my love _

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear _

_And there's no one there to dry your tears _

_I could hold you for a million years _

_To make you feel my love_

Kurt had a deep red blush on his cheeks Blaine stood up, what am I doing he thought, I'm screwing up. Kurt took over and played the chorus:

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

Blaine sang along again and their voices blended sounded amazing together

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong _

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue _

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love _

Kurt felt his heart beating faster than ever before and he really wanted to wrap the song up and kiss so he skipped the rest up to the last part

_To make you feel my love…_

Blaine was sitting right next to Kurt, he was really nervous and thought, well at least this doesn't sound like a no when he saw that Kurt was leaning in, they were at kissing distance. Kurt placed his forehead against Blaine's and his eyes fixed on Blaine's lips. He whispered: "I love you Blaine, I honestly do…" and before he knew it he felt Blaine's lips on his, his lips tasted like mint and felt wonderful, this felt so much better than Karofsky's sexual assault on his lips. The kiss started sweet as Blaine didn't want to scare the other boy away. Blaine thought to himself I'm doing great, there's no need to rush but he lost it when he tasted Kurt's strawberry flavoured lips. He deepened the kiss subconsciously and for a moment he was afraid that he went to far and he felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. Kurt didn't mind that Blaine deepened the kiss and he opened his mouth a bit. Blaine felt like a tremendous weight had fallen of his shoulders. Kurt really loved the feeling of the kiss, it tingled a bit and every time their tongues touched there was this spark rushing through his body. Blaine was surprised by Kurt, he was a really good kisser and that was remarkable considering the fact that he had only kissed once and it wasn't likely that Kurt had practiced his skills during that kiss…..

Kurt couldn't have known that kissing would be so nice. It wasn't in any way like the kisses he had had before, he hadn't felt anything whilst kissing Brittany and he had only felt disgust when Karofsky had kissed him but this, this was heavenly. Which was why Kurt didn't want to stop kissing but he had to, he waited for as long as he could and then pulled away to gasp for air. They both had a smile from ear to ear and Kurt blushed "That was… amazing" he said. Now Blaine was the one to blush, he took a deep breath and asked: "I presume that this means you love me too right?" "Yes, I just said so" Kurt answered "I fell in love with you at the moment you took me by the hand on that first day and sang to me" Blaine smiled at the thought, he prepared himself, kneeled, took a ring box out of his breast pocket, looked Kurt in the eye and asked: "Kurt, would you be….." and before he could finish Kurt interrupted him and said: "Yes Blaine, of course I do". Blaine opened the box and took a beautiful medallion out, it was a golden medallion decorated with a white golden decorations, "This isn't the same medallion as in the story, this is a family heirloom and I want you to have it" Blaine said. Blaine put the necklace around Kurt's neck and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Kurt blushed, he opened the medallion, in the first compartment he saw a picture of Blaine, in the second one was a small text that read: "my heart belongs to you" Kurt smiled, he walked to Blaine and kissed him. They heard footsteps coming from the hallway and Wes walked into the room. "There you are, Kurt you forgot your…." he never finished the line, he just stared at the medallion around Kurt's neck and asked: "is that…." "Yes it is" Blaine said.

Wes looked shocked and asked: "What did your father say about this?" Blaine gave him an angry look and Wes apologised, with a smile from ear to ear he said "So, it seems like you've got your boyfriend after all, you'll probably want to be alone right now so I'll be in the library if you need me" Wes walked away leaving them alone again.

"Why was Wes so shocked that you gave me the medallion?" Kurt asked "You'll find out eventually" Blaine said before kissing Kurt again. Kurt grinned, he really loved the kissing, it made him feel loved and looked after, it made him feel good about himself. He knew he was safe with Blaine and that Blaine would do all in his power to help him in any way he could.

Kurt couldn't describe for himself what the kiss meant to him. He had been bullied for so many years, keeping up appearances, pretending to be happy but he had been so alone.

Nobody understood what it's like to be openly gay, sure he had friends but they could never fully understand what he went through, the harassments for being who you are, never being able to truly show your love to someone, never having any true dates and even though his friends showed him a lot of love, it wasn't in any way like a lover. A lover can take away all your sorrows with one word, help you through the darkest days just by being there and a lover was something Kurt only dreamed of.

Some of that had changed when he had met Blaine, Blaine knew what he had been through and helped him in oh so many ways but Kurt had always thought Blaine would eventually be taken from him like Finn and Sam. This day changed everything, he knew now that he was going to be loved and all the bad things had become ancient history in a matter of minutes.

Blaine could feel Kurt's need, it was better than he could ever have imagined, he felt truly appreciated, he knew he could trust Kurt with everything and he would, he was sure of that. Perhaps not everyone was going to like it but he didn't care, for he was with Kurt and that was all that mattered. He took Kurt by the hand while he felt his phone buzzing, it was a text from his mother…..

**B****laine, you should come home, something's wrong, it's your dad …..**

Blaine felt like his world shattered to pieces and he felt light-headed, he felt dizzy, he felt two arms around him but his sight was all blurred and he fainted….

**Authors note:**

**The songs are: Lost by Anouk and Your Song by Sir Elton John and make you feel my love by Adele, make my day and tell me what you think of it…. I love to find a mailbox filled with fanfictionalerts so you know what to do….. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, alerts and favourites on this story it means a lot to me. I've been very busy lately but I have planned out what's to happen in the next couple of chapters so there should be some more updates soon... **

Chapter Nine

Kurt felt the weight of Blaine in his arms; he had caught him when Blaine had tripped. He hadn't dared to move as he was afraid that he'd accidently drop Blaine but he felt that his muscles were cramping so he knew he had to shift his position. He carefully kneeled and put Blaine down on the ground.

Wes had been waiting in the library as he had told the two boys earlier but he was way too curious about what those two lovebirds would be doing to just sit and wait there, it wasn't like he was gay or anything but it felt just good to see two of his best friends so happy, it wasn't as if the both of them hadn't deserved some love and light in their lives. He walked to the lounge, trying to make as little sound as possible but he was startled when he heard Kurt's panicked voice "Come on Blaine don't do this on me, please just say something, come on squeeze my hand if you can hear me". He recognized that tone, Kurt only spoke like that when he was about to cry, something had to be wrong...

Wes peeked around the corner and he saw Blaine lying on the ground, he wasn't moving, that wasn't a good sign. He made his way to Kurt and asked: "What the hell happened in those five minutes?" Kurt gave him an angry gaze and said: "We kissed, he checked his phone, turned around and fainted" "You see, David totally owes me money now, I told him that using an overdose of lip-gloss is poisonous" Wes said with a smile "Very funny, but I'm not wearing any".

Both boys were startled when a groggy voice said: "Excuse me, I don't want to interrupt but I'd like to have a word with Kurt so could you please leave Wes?" Kurt turned around and kissed Blaine "What was that for? not that I'm complaining or anything..." Kurt blushed and said: "It was just an impulse, you scared the living daylight out of me when you suddenly fainted, I'm just happy that you're okay" Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek. Blaine tried to stand up but collapsed back into Kurt's arms earning him two worried gazes "You should take your time and drink something, I'll get you a cup of tea" Wes said and he hurried out of the room.

Blaine sat up straight and said: "Kurt I think you're going to meet my family" "I know" Kurt said "but why is that relevant now?" "Because we're going to them right now" Blaine answered. Kurt looked really scared Blaine tried to comfort him and said "My mom's very nice, she'll like you Kurt, there's nothing to worry about" "That wasn't what I was worried about, I'm just not dressed for such an occasion and I haven't even done my hair or my facial routine either" Kurt said, Blaine gave him a look as if to say you look fine just the way you are right now but Kurt said: "Don't give me that look Mr. Anderson, I am not looking fine now, I'm wearing pyjamas Blaine and I'm not meeting you're family in pyjamas!" Blaine looked at Kurt once more and said: "you call those pyjamas? That shirt is an Alexander McQueen, those trousers are more expensive than any of the ones I own and you're wearing a scarf, that doesn't sound like pyjamas to me" Kurt smiled and said: "It just feels better than the standard pyjamas and these clothes are from last season's collection so there's no way I'm going outside in these..." Blaine had a hard time not to roll his eyes at that time and couldn't suppress a smile; Kurt was so adorable when he was all worked up about fashion.

Blaine bent forward, kissed Kurt on the lips and said: "Alright, go and get ready, but I really want to leave in half an hour" Kurt nodded, stood up and pulled Blaine upright, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door "What are you doing Kurt?" "I want your input on the outfit, this is an important occasion after all" Kurt said, Blaine was about to sigh when a dirty thought caused him to smile instead. Blaine would have a few minutes in heaven, he would be able to look at Kurt's beautiful body during the changing, if that isn't heaven then what is?

They heard an indignant cry when Kurt walked passed Wes with Blaine without saying anything "Nice to see that you're feeling way better, I've been through hell to get the kitchen staff to make me that cup of tea but I was happy to help, thanks for asking" Wes shouted sarcastically. Kurt ignored him and opened the door to his bedroom Wes followed them and said "Why are you taking Blaine in there? You were not planning on using our room as a lover's nest are you? Oh, why would I care, just don't use my bed okay?" and after those questions he left them alone again.

Kurt had a lot of clothes and Blaine was pleased that he was such a perfectionist as it gave him more time to stare at the perfect body of his boyfriend. Kurt had tried seven different outfits in less than a quarter of an hour. Kurt had worn everything in between a colourful knee-length sweater and a suit. Blaine had to admit that Kurt looked good in any outfit, which was a brilliant trait of his boyfriend, he had responded positive each and every time but Kurt was always yet to be convinced. Blaine heard his phone ringing so he excused himself before heading out of the room to answer it; it was a prank call so he returned within a minute or so.

Blaine walked back into the room and Kurt was wearing a beautiful white dress shirt, covered by a red cashmere sweater and a nice grey cashmere-linen blazer combined with white skinny jeans. Blaine had always had a thing for blazers and V-neck sweaters and this was simply breathtaking, Blaine had a deep red blush on his cheeks. Kurt said: "That's more like it, I think this'll do" "It sure does" Blaine said just before he kissed him "You look stunning" Kurt had a smile from ear to ear and a pink blush on his cheeks. Wes walked into the room "I'm just checking whether you're..." he stopped in the middle of his sentence as he looked at Kurt and said: "You could turn anyone gay in that outfit, I'll think I'll leave before I'll do something that both me and my girlfriend will regret" Blaine stood up, he really wanted them to leave but Kurt gave him the look again so he waited for Kurt to fix his hair and a mere 25 minutes later Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, looking even better than before Blaine thought to himself; if there're angels out there, this is exactly how they're supposed to look. Kurt looked extremely innocent and sexy at the same "You've been quicker than I expected, you've done everything within the hour, I'm impressed why did you shorten your routine?" "Because I wanted a last opportunity to kiss before we leave" Kurt answered. Kurt loved kissing, and he could use the buzz as he was really nervous, he was about to meet Blaine's family and they were boyfriends for just over an hour, gosh that sounded weird but he'd do it, whatever the reason, Blaine wanted him to come along and so he would.

They walked hand in hand through the halls of Dalton to the car park and Kurt could feel that he was being looked at with admiring gazes by many a boy, Blaine smiled and said loudly: "Stare all you like but he's taken". Kurt felt happy, he had never been treated like this before, not only did the boys at Dalton accept or respect him but apparently they admired him as well and that felt good.

Kurt's mind wondered off again, he wondered how the jocks at McKinley would have reacted if he had walked through those halls with Blaine in that outfit instead of these. They would probably both be slushied. He imagined the looks he would have gotten there, he thought of Karofsky but unlike previous occasions he felt no fear, he was no longer scared by McKinley high school's toughest jock, for once Kurt had the upper hand as unlike Karofsky he was happy, satisfied and proud to be himself.

Time went by as Kurt though about McKinley and he was brought back to reality when Blaine braked hard for a traffic light. Blaine was a very responsible driver so Kurt knew something was going on, something was bothering Blaine which caused this recklessness. Kurt looked at Blaine and he saw that Blaine was very tensed, he sat up straight, and his muscles looked cramped, his knuckles were white, so he was squeezing the steering wheel, he was driving faster and his corners were sharper than normally, something was definitely wrong...

So Kurt asked him to pull over and Blaine happily complied, Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek, gave his knee a reassuring squeeze and said: "What's bothering you, you seem really nervous, is something wrong?" Blaine felt that he was about to cry, he was most definitely nervous but how could he ever explain what was going on inside of him to Kurt? He felt the need to hug Kurt tightly and cry on his shoulder, perhaps that would clear his conscious, he hugged Kurt and he felt another kiss on his cheek and he began crying silently, not on Kurt's shoulder though as he didn't want to spoil the expensive blazer, he could tell it was expensive by the quality of the material, spending time with Kurt did wonders with his fashion sense. He couldn't find the words to tell Kurt what was going on but he felt reassured by Kurt's sweat words "Let it all out, I'm here for you, we're going to make it through this together, you're not alone" he just didn't feel like driving anymore so he asked Kurt to drive, Kurt complied and Blaine felt slightly better during the rest of the drive. That tension was always there when he was going home, although it had never been as intense as today. He guided Kurt to Hunter Valley Ohio, it was a quaint little village somewhat east of Cleveland, Kurt could immediately see that this wasn't in any way like Lima Ohio. It was way greener, he could hear birds chirping, rivers flowing and he saw gigantic mansions, the closer they came to their destination, the bigger the mansions became. Kurt felt really nervous when he drove into the driveway at 2872 Nottingham Lane. The house was beautiful, it was built in a colonial style, and it was without a doubt the most expensive house he had ever seen. Blaine gave him a reassuring squeeze "come on" he said "they'll like you, don't worry".

A butler opened the door shortly after they knocked on the door "Good afternoon young Mr. Anderson would you like me to prepare a guest room for your friend?" the butler asked after looking at Kurt. "Don't be ridiculous Richard, don't you know that I don't want you to do everything for me? And Blaine will do, please don't call me Mr. Anderson, I'm not like my father you know?" "Certainly sir" the butler said and he looked at Kurt "Can I take your coat sir?" he asked, Kurt felt flabbergasted, he had lost the ability to speak and he felt like he had ended up in a famous play written by George Bernard Shaw.

Blaine asked the butler to leave and he focussed on Kurt, he kissed him on the mouth, Kurt was still very nervous but it was enough to take the few steps into the house, Kurt was amazed by the architecture, he was awed by the double marble stairs, behind double doors was a lounge with a remarkable grand piano and grand curved windows, he could look into the stunning garden from there, this place was better than any place he had ever dreamt of.

They heard a noise coming from the hallway, it was a high pitched woman's voice: "I told you a million times not to do all those things for me Richard, I'm not a baby and I'm definitely capable of greeting my own son, so go and bother that husband of mine, he hired you in the first place, not me! I'll call you when I need you, if I don't, then do something for yourself, drink some tea, eat some toast, clean some rooms, take a swim or do whatever you please but STOP bothering ME! That woman was definitely not someone to mess with. "Certainly madam" the butler said and shortly afterwards a woman entered the lounge.

She looked angry at first but brightened up when she looked at Blaine "Hello dear, how have you been? I've missed you..." she hugged him tight before she continued: "And who might that pretty boy be?" Kurt blushed a little "Ow, I like him" she said "He's a cutie" Kurt instantly liked her, she dressed nice, had character and clearly knew how to handle a man. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Anderson, I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm Blaine's..." he never had a chance to finish the sentence as a girl entered the room "BUGGER OFF Richard I don't want your help!", the girl looked at Blaine, then at Kurt and shouted: "Oh my god, Blaine has a boyfriend!" Blaine's mother's eyes widened. Kurt looked nervously at Blaine. "Is that true Blaine?" his mother asked "Is he your boyfriend?" Kurt didn't know what to do, he felt uncomfortable, it wasn't the warm welcome he had hoped for, he felt Blaine's arm around his shoulder and he heard him say: "Yes mother, it is true, I told you that I'm gay and you have to decide whether you accept that or not but I'll leave and never come back if you don't!" Kurt felt his heart beating faster, Blaine was willing to give it all up to be with him, that just felt unreal.

Blaine's mother quickly responded: "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry, of course I accept it, I'm happy for you Blaine, I just thought that you would have told me if you had a boyfriend" she looked hurt "I'm always there for you, were you afraid that I would disapprove?" She was on the urge of crying, Kurt could hear it in her voice, could see it in her eyes and could feel it in the tension in the room "I wanted to tell you mom, but it all happened so fast. We're a couple since this morning and I totally forgot to mention it because of your text." Kurt was shocked, what text was he talking about? Was that why they had driven the two and a half hour trip to Hunter Valley? Both Blaine and his mother were awkwardly silent, the girl in the room stood petrified at the double doors, probably unable to process what she had provoked with a single taunt. Suddenly they heard a man with an English accent ask: "Would you like a cup of tea?" and unlike the previous times there was no shouting...

**Author's note**

**So? What do you think? Did you like it or was it rubbish? Let me know...**

The outfit:

.com/men/style/suits-blazers/br-monogram-cashmerelinen-blazer/

the house:

.com

in case FF doesn't show the links: (www(dot)uncrate(dot)com(slash)men(slash)style(slash)suits-blazers(slash)br-monogram-cashmerelinen-blazer(slash)

and

2872nottinghamln(dot)howardhanna(dot)com


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten  
Blaine's mother was the first one to speak; she straightened her back, let out a sigh and offered Kurt a hand. "I'm sorry dear, I think we started off on the wrong foot, can we start over? She asked, Kurt gave her a smile and said: "I would love to Mrs. Anderson, my name is Kurt Hummel and I'm Blaine's boyfriend" Mrs. Anderson gave him a smile: "Welcome Kurt, it's a pleasure to meet you, would you like something to drink?" "Yes please madam" Kurt said politely. They heard an indignant cry from the girl "That's all you're going to say? Welcome Kurt, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said mimicking her mother's voice "Blaine comes home with a BOYfriend and you just politely welcome the guy?" Mrs. Anderson promptly responded: "Don't you dare to speak to me like that young lady!" Both Blaine and Mrs. Anderson gave her an angry gaze "I didn't mean to offend either one of you but you gave all my boyfriends a hard time during the first visit" the girl said whiningly. "Yes I did, but don't you think my homophobic behaviour was enough of a punishment and besides, none of your boyfriends were even half as polite, well-mannered or well-dressed as Kurt" the girl rolled her eyes "Sure mom, I'll try to find a guy just like Kurt, oh wait, they're all GAY! I'm nothing but a failure in your eyes!" she said and she ran off with tears in her eyes". "Francis! I didn't mean it that way! Oh great, first I'm clearly homophobic and then I scare my daughter away what's next? Will I put the house on fire?" She sounded heartbroken, she was surely about to cry again when they heard a distinctive voice: "Your tea madam" she looked up and said: "Thank you Richard".

The three of them drank their tea in silence until Blaine spoke up "You shouldn't blame Francis' behaviour on yourself mom, she has always been daddy's little girl and she's been upset ever since..." Blaine swallowed, clearly holding back tears "Well, you know..." Mrs. Anderson hugged him "It's not your fault sweetie, you are not the one to blame for his mistakes, don't you ever forget that!" Kurt could hear Blaine sobbing, he stood up to hold him but he didn't dare to as it felt awkward to do so with Blaine's mother so close by. "Would you mind if I'd kiss him Mrs. Anderson?" Kurt asked with a nervous blush on his cheeks. "No, be my guest and Kurt..." Kurt looked at her whilst holding Blaine's hand in his "Feel free to call me Elizabeth or Eliza"

Kurt looked shocked "Are you Elizabeth S. Anderson? The philosopher?" she smiled and said: "You amaze me Kurt Hummel, yes, that's me. Have you ever read one of my books?" she asked "Yes, I never had anything to do at McKinley so I read a lot of books and I believe that feminists are an example for us homosexuals as we're fighting for equal rights as well. I think we're just a few decades behind". "That's an interesting perspective I've never looked at it that way but, you might be right... Oh, well I'm not giving a seminar am I? "Is there anything you'd like to know? I could tell you lots about Blaine that he probably hasn't told you yet" she said with a smirk. "I like the fact that you're getting along so well but the fact that your drinking tea doesn't make this a tea party yet!" Blaine said.

"You're right honey, perhaps we should check on your dad instead" Elizabeth said "Do we really have to, he won't even mind if I don't check on him" Blaine said "That, young man, is unacceptably rude and most definitely untrue" a man said "Come here and give your dad a hug" Blaine stood up hesitantly and slowly made his way to his dad. It wasn't that he hadn't missed spending time with his dad, it was just that he and his father never went along very well. They had had many fights in the past and hadn't spoken each other in years. "It is very unwise sir to leave your bed, the doctor specifically told you to stay in bed and rest" The other man sighed "give me a break Richard, spending ten minutes with my son won't kill me and besides, I was getting bored." The butler didn't give in "That is not your call to make sir, with all respect, I think you should listen to a doctor, he's trained to make such judgements."

Blaine was nearly at his father, he could see that he was ill as his once so powerful expressive eyes were now dull and emotionless, his loud voice was raw and weak and he was breathing heavily, the man seemed like a corpse of his former self. Blaine wanted to feel pity for him but he couldn't, not after all the things that he had done!

His father had once been a man he had looked up to, like all kids he had thought that his father was an invincible superhero. He had been proud to be his son. He remembered how his father had built many castles with him, how his father had always been there for him, in the beginning that was, but the older he became the less time his father had spent with him. His father was the one who taught him how to play the piano, they had spent hours and hours behind an old piano at the family residence in New England and he had patiently instructed him time after time. He had been the one that brought him to bed every night, he read him a story and sat in his room for hours, he had watched many a movie with him and even sang along with the old Disney tunes. They used to go to the mall together; Blaine remembered the happy times they spent there. His father had been a big fan of planes and they bought small airplane kits, they used to make them together. They would always end up dirty and covered in paint but they enjoyed it so that didn't matter.

His father had taught him how to drive a car when he was nine, they had driven an old VW on their own land and Blaine had always thought that his father would never change. He loved his father he really did and those beautiful memories would always bring back a smile on his face. His father had been really protective and Blaine remembered bringing home his first girlfriend. His father had been a big jerk to her but secretly he had been really happy and proud at him. He had said: "Son, today I will entrust you with a secret" and he had taken Blaine to his study. He had tapped on his desk and a small compartment was revealed, he had taken out a ring case and a medallion. These are our family's most valuable heirlooms, you should take them and give them to the woman you love when you're ready, these items represent your heart so take good care of them. That was what had happened in the good years, that was why he had still come after his mom had sent him the message...

During those years his father had been a manager in some big corporation, he could have easily been promoted if he wouldn't have had the nine-to-five mentality, his dad had always been the first to leave. Everything changed after Blaine's tenth birthday, the year had started normally, he had gone to school, he brought home some friends, he was still with his girlfriend but that was all just the quiet before the storm. Shortly after the winter break there was this school musical. Blaine had been asked to join as he was a decent pianist for his age. He remembered that he was very nervous when he went to the first rehearsal, he was breathing rapidly and his sight had been blurry. Blaine had never played for an audience and he was really scared that he would screw up. He remembered that a boy walked towards him and looked him in the eyes; the boy had beautiful blue eyes, soft hands and a warm voice. He had told him that everything was going to be alright. After that his world would never be the same again.

Blaine had felt reassured and had played all of the tunes he was supposed to play, most of the singers had been girls and their vocals had been good but he knew he wouldn't remember the sound of them. At the end of the first rehearsal the blue-eyed boy sang Blaine's favourite Disney song and even back then he had known that he would never forget that performance:

_Look at this stuff, Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl_

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you think_

_Sure, she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingamabobs?_

_I've got twenty!_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal_

_I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are_

_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'_

_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?_

_Oh - feet!_

Blaine had had a hard time playing that song, not only because it was a hard song to play but also because the voice of that boy had been very distracting. He was taken to places he had never been before, his mind wondered off, his heart was beating faster, he felt a tingling feeling in his tummy. These feelings were all new to him and he couldn't explain them. He tried to focus and managed to play the last part without any errors.

_Up where they walk, up where they run_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun_

_Wanderin' free - wish I could be_

_Part of that world_

Their teacher had said something about that song, it was something like: "very well done but it is normally sung by a girl so I don't know whether we can let you perform that song, why did you want to do it Chris?" "Well, it's because I feel so alone and misunderstood madam and this song expresses that feeling." Blaine had looked at the boy, who had been slightly older than him. The age difference was probably a year or two, but no matter what, Blaine had been certain that he would try to become his friend, perhaps that could make him feel less lonely. "What do you think Blaine? You've heard several persons sing this song today and I know you like the movie, so who would sing this song if it were up to you?" Blaine had looked up from where he sat and he saw that everyone was looking at him but he could only focus on that one pair of ocean-blue eyes, he had sighed and he mumbled "Chris". The teacher wasn't pleased but she had given him the part nonetheless.

Chris came to thank him after they had all left, he had walked up to Blaine and said: "Thanks for doing that for me" and he hugged Blaine tightly. Blaine had blushed and he had felt strange. He had felt intensely happy, the tingling had increased and he would think of nothing but that boy for the rest of the day.

Blaine spent less and less time with his girlfriend and more and more time with Chris, eventually he spent more time with Chris than he did alone and Blaine remembered that it had felt good to be his friend. Chris had been happier too, he had been more enthusiastic and he had smiled way more often. He was all Blaine ever thought of and eventually Blaine went to find an answer for his feeling.

Blaine didn't know who he was anymore, he had always known who he was but at that moment he couldn't explain anything at all. He missed the time when everything had seemed so much easier. Chris had turned his world upside down, he was all he ever thought about, he was the one he dreamt of back then and he had been the reason why he couldn't be with Amy anymore. Amy had been a nice girl but he didn't like to walk in hand with her, he had always thought that was normal but after a few weeks with Chris he had realised that he had a strange feeling in his sumac when he walked hand in hand with Chris, a feeling he had never felt when he was with Amy. He felt happy when he was around Chris and depressed around Amy because he couldn't feel the same way when he was with her. Eventually he couldn't bare it anymore and he had cried in his room, he had just wanted someone to explain to him what was going on inside of him but he couldn't think of anyone who could do that. He just didn't know what to do; he remembered that he went down as he heard the front door. He had walked down to the lounge to play some sad songs, that had always helped him. His mom had entered the room, she had just returned from the university and had been very tired but she did look after him.

She had immediately sensed that something was wrong with him, he remembered that she had held him in her arms and said: "What's going on sweetie? You seem awfully down lately..." He really wanted to talk to her but he couldn't, he had mumbled something about Chris and cried she had kept on asking questions until he had told her the entire story. She had been shocked but had honestly tried to help him. Yet at that point she just could do nothing but comfort him. Blaine had felt lost and hopeless, nothing seemed to come through and all the hours blurred together, he couldn't think straight, accept during rehearsals and the time he spent with Chris and that made it all way worse...

His mom had known that he needed help so she had ordered some books and brochures on homosexuality and had tried to find out whether this was a phase or not. She had truly wanted to be there for him and it hadn't exactly been a surprise to her, Blaine could tell that she had known it for a while but had always hoped that she was wrong.

Elizabeth had been in denial, not because she had any troubles with her son being gay but because she was afraid of what her husband would do if he would ever find out. She kept it to herself and had hidden the books in her study, the one place that her husband would never enter...

Blaine had felt reassured when his mother had explained that he wasn't weird and that it was something that can happen to people and he had been ecstatic when she had said to him that it didn't matter to her whether he would come home with a boyfriend or a girlfriend.

Blaine had felt a weight falling of his shoulders after that, he was so happy that he decided that he would ask Chris to be his boyfriend. He had asked his mother to take him to a jeweller. She had asked him why and he had answered: "I'm going to buy him a medallion, it will be just like the movie with the big boat and he will always love me..." she had smiled and had said: "You shouldn't base romance on the movies, by the way, doesn't one of them die in the end?" "Yes" Blaine had answered shyly "but neither one of us will". They went to each and every jeweller in Cleveland before they had found what they had been looking for...

Blaine remembered how it felt like when Chris had said no, it had felt humiliating, within no time all of the boys made fun of him and when he came home he heard his father shouting abuse at his mother. His dad had found her books and had lost his temper. After a while his dad came down, he had been very angry, he didn't even look at Blaine, he had just walked passed him.

Their relationship would never be the same again after that as his father didn't want to read him any more stories, didn't want to teach him how to play the piano anymore, he never took Blaine to the mall again and he hardly listened to any of the stories he tried to tell him. He showed no signs of love either, he didn't hug Blaine anymore and barely even looked at him. After that day the father Blaine had loved and idolised had disappeared.

His father didn't come home anymore for a while, he focussed on his career and spent the nights in hotels and apartments. Within no time he became a CEO of an important law firm and that consumed even more of his time. Blaine knew that both his sister and mother had a hard time without his dad so he decided to leave, he went to his grandparents and asked them whether he could stay there for a while, they looked after him for over 3 years and he hadn't spoken his father ever since.

His father had practically abandoned him, he left him alone when he needed him the most, apparently unwilling to accept him. He hadn't even written him once and his father refused to come out of his office when Blaine was home, how did that man expect him to forget that?

He hated his father for what he had done but didn't everyone deserve a second chance? Blaine was facing a Sophie's Choice was he to forgive him and pretend that everything was okay or should he leave, just like he had always done?

Blaine looked at the broken old man in front of him, perhaps he was sorry for all he had done, perhaps his father had finally come to terms with his son's sexuality, perhaps he could be the loving father again.

Blaine stepped forward and he could have sworn that he saw tears in his father's eyes when he said: "Welcome home son"

**Author's note**

**I hope you liked this chapter, it was a hard one to write and finish, was it any good?**


End file.
